


beetle

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe, post BAE ending in a bar, by herself...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	beetle

A beetle crawled across the counter at which Chloe was sitting, watching it struggle with it's little legs, his ugly shell, and carefully raised her hand. When her finger was directly over it, she started to crush it. The bug cracked, another sound, then it fell on his back, struggled, but got up eventually and limped away.

Chloe watched it leave, put the bottle of beer up to her lips, without drinking.  
She was disgusted, felt dizzy and a little ashamed.

"At least you got another chance," she murmured to herself, wiping her hand on her pants.  
"You have no right to hate me. I hate _you_. Why are _you_ alive bug? _Why_ ?"

She felt someone look at her and turned barely noticeably.  
Razor-sharp green eyes on her.  
She looked back, but then turned away.  
A moment later he was standing next to her.  
"Hey," said the young handsome man.  
"Hi," Chloe said, gaze fixed on the many liquor bottles behind the counter.

"I like your eyes."  
Chloe closed her eyelids and swallowed hard.  
  
  
 _"... he will say I' like your eyes' and then I will say ..."  
  
  
_

"NO," Chloe shouted louder than she intended to and backed away as he reached out until she almost fell off the bar stool.  
He stopped, right in the middle.  
"Don't touch my hair, I don't like that," she said a little quieter now.  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking embarrassed and caught off guard.  
"I just wanted to talk to you and maybe play a game of pool or something."

Chloe put the bottle she still didn't drink out of, back on the counter.  
"No thanks."  
"Oh."  
"Dude, don't get me wrong, but ... uhm, I'd rather be alone tonight ... but... thanks for taking your time to come over here."

Chloe felt monotone again, neutral, almost bored.  
She didn't want to sound polite, didn't want to apologize, didn't want to talk.

He took off.  
Chloe didn't look at him.  
She looked for the beetle.  
It was gone.  
She wanted to make up for it, she had hurt it, it was so innocent, that little thing.  
But it was too late.  
Tears came to her eyes.  
  


She got up, left the bottle, took her jacket from the stool.  
She left, the bartender wanted to stop her, wanted to force her to pay, she hadn't drunk anything, he should go bother someone else.  
Chloe didn't look back.

A pretty blonde woman followed her with her eyes, she had soft features and beautiful lips, in another life Chloe might have wanted to kiss her, now she couldn't even look back.  
She didn't want to be looked at like this, not by anyone and especially not by her.  
  
  


Chloe stepped out into the cold night air.  
A beetle trailed up a street lamp, towards the light, where a lonely butterfly was dancing. Unstoppable.  
She found herself in the light of the lamp and was suddenly blinded by darkness.

Then she cried.  
Very quietly.  
She looked up, the beetle was gone again. The butterfly sat on the lamppost as if waiting for something,... for someone... as if it had always been there.  
As if it had a decision to make.

Chloe swallowed and wiped tears and snot off her face with her sleeve.  
  


In her car she reached for the feather from the glove compartment, the hook broke off a while ago, she didn't care.  
She wiped the blue feather against her cheek, then slipped it under her shirt, over her heart, turned the key and drove home, the silent plea on her lips, undoing something that had happened in another life.


End file.
